Paraíso Proibido
by Nihal elphic
Summary: Desafio: Escrever uma fic com a musica "Paraiso proibido" do Strike e com o triangulo amoroso SasuxsakuxGaa. Esta ai o resultado ;P


Sakura estava no meio de uma confraternização dos amigos de seu pai, que estava sendo realizada na sua casa, para seu azar seu ex-namorado Gaara estava lá

Sakura estava no meio de uma confraternização dos amigos de seu pai, que estava sendo realizada na sua casa, para seu azar seu ex-namorado Gaara estava lá. Ele era muito bonito, com intensos olhos verdes, e cabelos ruivos flamejantes.

Apesar do namoro deles já ter acabado faz tempo, ele continuava insistindo para voltaram, o que na opinião de Sakura era muita cara-de-pau já que ele a havia traído. Para piorar o pai da garota ainda dava a maior força.

Ele não ia nenhum pouco com a cara do novo namorado da filha, este era também muito bonito, mas desleixado, ficava andando de bike, com pose na opinião do "sogrão" de malandro, vivia à-toa, não tinha um bom emprego, e andava sempre em péssimas companhias, também na opinião do coroa, e ele mesmo era má companhia.

O mais velho já até tinha ligado para a policia tentando manter o mal elemento longe da filha, mas não deu muito resultado, e a esposa o recebera na visita anterior com uma frigideira na mão tentando acertá-lo na cabeça, naquele momento ele não teve duvidas de que se sua esposa conseguisse pega-lo o mataria, mas o desgraçado era rápido e fugiu. Não é claro sem antes provocar o sogros e roubar um beijo da filha que estava junto tentando conter a mãe.

Agora que estou (vou)

Tendo que me esconder

Tua mãe quer me matar e teu pai me prender

Eu tenho aquele estilo que te deixa preocupada, à-toa

Desleixado na bike invocada

Ela observava a janela, enquanto Gaara contava pela enésima vez que ele não havia traído dela, e que tudo havia sido um mal entendido. Sakura nesse momento sentiu vontade de perguntar se o mal entendido estava na posição em que eles estavam porque ela tinha quase certeza que a menina estava de quatro, mas nunca se sabe. No fundo não sentia raiva de Gaara por te-la traído, claro no começo sentiu-se mal mas passou, fazia tempo que o namoro deles não estava mais dando certo, estava esfriando e ela sabia que no fundo nunca fora apaixonada, mas o que ela sentia ódio mesmo era dele insistir em voltar.

- Entenda Sakura, eu amo você...

- Você já disse isso três vezes em menos de cinco minutos – comentou desinteressada, quando varias figuras apareceram andando de bicicleta na rua.

Primeiro ela reconheceu o loiro escandaloso que vinha gritando pela rua, depois um rapaz que ela achava que iria dormir enquanto andava de bicicleta, viu então o grande cachorro que corria entre eles seguindo um rapaz com marcas vermelhas na bochecha, e um de óculos redondos como o que Harry usa na adaptação saga da tia Jôjô para o cinema, mas era escuro.

E por ultimo vinha seu namorado, os cabelos pretos tostando no sol, ficando ainda mais bagunçados pelo vento, o belo físico sendo exibido já que estava sem camisa, uma bela paisagem sem duvida, Sakura sorriu com a cena, e o ruivo ao lado dela fechou a cara.

Ele olhou em direção a casa dela, na esperança de achá-la e sorriu discretamente quando a viu, empinou a bicicleta, se equilibrando na roda traseira e começou a fazer graça para ela, os amigos logo se juntaram a ele dando voltas em circulo esperando que ele terminasse para seguirem em frente.

Sakura riu das manobras dele, e das palhaçadas que fazia e mandou um beijinho que ele fingiu pegar no ar e guardar no coração, provocando mais risadas nela.

Gaara olhou com desdém, não entendia o que ela via naquele cara, havia fugido da escola, se criou na rua, e a família que era poderosa faliu sem quando os pais morreram e não deixaram herança.

Na rua Sasuke percebeu o ruivo ao lado da SUA garota e não gostou, sabia que o garoto ainda tinha sentimentos pela namorada, então teve uma idéia , sorriu maroto, e pulou da bicicleta, jogando-a num canto, os amigos entenderam e se mandaram, ele iria se demorar ali, fez sinal para ela, que entendeu.

- Quando terminar com a sua gata nos encontre para o treino – disse Shikamaru.

Ele fez sinal com a cabeça e invadiu o quintal da casa, sem chamar a atenção de ninguém e ficou em baixo da janela do quarto de Sakura.

- Gaara se importa de me dar licença um minutinho, eu vou ao banheiro – falou sem dar chance dele responder e saiu dos aposentos, deixando-o confuso. Ele olhou novamente para a rua, mas não viu mais a turma, só uma bicicleta jogada em um canteiro, "provavelmente deve ter batido e eles fugiram, tomara que tenha quebrado a cabeça" pensou irritado.

Enquanto isso Sakura descia pela janela do suíte dos pais, o namorado a esperava para segura-la embaixo da janela, que não era muito alta e dava para o quintal, que o Uchiha havia invadido.

Ela pulou e ele a segurou não permitindo que ela se machucasse, e selando os lábios dela antes que ela conseguisse pronunciar algo, o beijo ia se intensificando cada vez mais, então ele se sentou em um do bancos que compunham o pequeno jardim da casa onde se encontravam, com ela em seu colo.

Com as duas mãos na cintura foi acariciando e subindo levando a blusa junto, logo toda a barriquinha bem feita dela estava exposta, e ele começou a fazer carinho com uma das mãos naquela área, enquanto a outra descia até as cochas expostas pela saia curta, a menina soltou um gemido abafado pelo beijo que ia ficando cada vez mais quente. Até que ouvem as sirenes da policia tem de se separar, a menina sai de um pulo do colo dele.

Logo vários policiais entraram pela portinha do lado, e foram na direção deles "Droga" praguejou Sasuke "Como eles ficaram sabendo? os cara dessa casa estão viajando" pensou, até que viu surgir de trás dos policiais o senhor Haruno seguido do ruivo.

- É este o mal elemento – adiantou-se o sogro e tirou a filha daquele que segundo ele era um depravado. Ao seu lado Gaara sorriu vitorioso o que aumentou a raiva do outro que se conteve para não quebrar a cara do ruivo.

Os policiais algemaram e revistaram Sasuke, que permaneceu indiferente a isso, o que o incomodava era apenas o outro perto da namorada, mas o resto já estava acostumado.

- Não achamos drogas, nem nenhum tipo de arma – informou o policial – Só ficara encarcerado na delegacia por invasão de domicilio.

- É uma pena – resmungou o Sabuko, só para ele com a informação, quanto mais tempo aquele marginal ficasse fora de circulação mais tempo teria para reconquistar a Sakura.

- Escute aqui seu moleque é melhor você ficar longe da minha filha – começou o senhor mais velho apontando o dedo na cara do meliante, mas Sasuke só sorriu maroto e deixou-se levar pela policia que o colocava na viatura sob o olhar triste da jovem de cabelos rosa, observando isso ele pensou "Esse otário ta louco se acha que vai dizer o que é melhor pra mim" e depois completou o pensamento "ainda mais se ele estiver dizendo que é pra mim ficar longe da MINHA flor".

Mas não venha me dizer o que é melhor pra mim

A vida vai mostrando e sempre foi assim

Da escola fugi, na rua formei

Pronto pra te fazer com a malícia que eu herdei

O que ela quer, que eu deixe tua filha em paz

E o que ela quer, que você não me procure mais

Eu não tenho classe, eu não sou ninguém

Eu não tenho herança que te convém

Mas eu sou quem te faz tão bem

Sasuke se encontrava afora preso em uma das celas da delegacia, que por sorte estava vazia, pensando em Sakura, logo ela deveria chegar para solta-lo, só teria que driblar os pais, coisa que ela já tinha aprendido a fazer com maestria, com Sasuke é claro.

Ele sorriu quando se lembrou disso, os pais de Sakura ainda tinham a falsa imagem de que ela era uma criança ingênua, mas eles estavam desatualizados, a jovem agora tinha uma mente aberta, era esperta, e ele sorriu ao lembrar de como ela vinha ficando atirada. Imagens dela o abraçando, o acariciando, dos dois se beijando, em todos os lugares, no quarto dela, no dele, na cachoeira, embaixo da escada da escola dela, no cinema... Começaram a aparecer na mente dele fazendo-o aumentar o sorriso, cada vez que se lembrava dos roçares de pele, no calor dos braços dela e no sabor doce que a boca dela tinha.

- Por aqui de novo Sasuke? – perguntou um policial de cabelos prateados, tinha uma cicatriz em um dos olhos, e uma espécie de mascara lhe cobria parte do rosto.

- O meu sogro não vai mesmo com a minha cara Kakashi – riu debochado Sasuke.

- E eu nem imagino porque – comentou o mais velho – Mais esta ainda com aquela de cabelos rosados?

- Essa mesma – o outro pode contemplar um brilho diferente nos olhos dele quando a mencionou, não era só desejo.

- Sasuke nunca vi você se meter em tanta furada por uma garota, por acaso esta apaixonado? – provocou Kakashi, mas a resposta de Sasuke o surpreendeu.

- Talvez.

- Vindo de você, e com esse sorriso, é praticamente um com certeza – disse sem alterar o semblante, embora estivesse surpreso – Mas já pensou no futuro dos dois?

- Como assim? – perguntou Sasuke confuso.

- Vocês já tem 17 anos, logo os pais dela poderão ameaçar por ela fora de casa – explicou Kakashi, se lembrando dele comentar que tinham a mesma idade.

- Isso não tem problema.

- Tem Sasuke, tem sim – disse Kakashi, perguntando-se porque ainda tentava aconselhá-lo – Você não tem herança, diploma, você nem ao menos sabe dirigir, como pensa que vai poder sustentar vocês dois, com a mesada que seu irmão manda?

- Kakashi, eu fechei um contrato com a SportX, eles vão me patrocinar, e inclusive vão pagar para mim me mudar de cidade, eu ganhei uma casa, e um salário bom, tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é convencê-la a ir comigo – disse Sasuke debochado, com um leve toque superior.

- Eu não sei se você esta louco, ou só apaixonado – disse o outro, sorrindo levemente por baixo da mascara embora temesse o futuro dos dois.

- Acho que os dois – disse ele se levantando e tirando o pó da rouba – Olha vieram me soltar – disse ele olhando para a jovem de cabelos rosados, que vinha seguido de um policial – Oi minha flor.

- Oi amor – disse ela sorrindo, enquanto o guarda abria a cela e Sasuke saia– Desculpe a demora.

- Magina, o único problema era que eu já estava morrendo de saudades – disse enquanto a abraçava pela cintura e beijava-lhe a boca com vontade, deixando o guarda constrangido, que se retirou deixando Kakashi de vela.

Aquele era mesmo o Sasuke? Que sempre fora frio e grosso, e não se importava com as namoradas, mesmo as que podiam lhe beneficiar? Era isso que pensava o homem de cabelos prateados, pelo jeito o moleque estava mesmo apaixonado. Ele achou melhor se retirar então, porque já estava ficando constrangedor ver os dois se agarrarem na frente dele e não estava a fim de presenciar ao vivo o método de reprodução humana.

- O mala do Gaara estava ajudando os meus pais, me vigiando, mas eu enrolei ele – respondeu ela depois que se separaram para pegar ar.

- Esse cara ta merecendo apanhar – disse o namorado zangado.

- Amor, num vale a pena – disse ela, tranqüilizando-o com um selinho.

- Obrigado por pagar minha fiança – disse ele passando a beijar-lhe o pescoço – Como você posso de recompensar?

- Você sabe, nada de mais, só fique comigo pra sempre – disse ela aproveitando os beijos que iam descendo mais e mais.

- Só isso? Acho que você merece mais – comentou ele, agora passando a língua, fazendo ela morder os lábios.

Diz que eu vou te perverter e já mandou me deter

Ela sonha que você é uma ingênua criança

Mas eu te deixei esperta, atirada e mente aberta

Junta tua mesada e vem pagar minha fiança

Porque eu não sou o modelinho que você sonhou

Nem sei dirigir, eu nunca fui doutor

Diploma nem vi, status nem tem

Na febre de vencer e provar quem é quem

- Pode ser, mas eu só quero você – respondeu enchendo-o de beijos.

- E seus pais não te proibiram? – perguntou ele divertido.

- Sim, e isso só melhora as coisas – ela se inclinou para bem perto da orelha dele e disse para depois lhe morder a ponta do ouvido – Atiça ainda mais.

O que ela quer, que eu deixe tua filha em paz

E o que ela quer, que você não me procure mais

Eu não tenho classe, eu não sou ninguém

Eu não tenho herança que te convém

Mas eu sou quem te faz tão bem

Sou quem te faz tão bem

E o teu erro foi ter proibido,

de mero plebeu pra ela

eu me tornei um vício

E o teu erro foi ter proibido,

escondido é bem

melhor,

perigoso é divertido

- Não vai desistir de mim? – disse com a voz carregada de sensualidade, viu ela fazer que não – Ótimo, pos eu também não ia desistir de você – e a beijou mais uma vez.

Eu não vou desistir de ter você, não vou

Faço o que eu puder fazer, se quer se perder é só vir

me achar

Eu tenho a fórmula pra te relaxar

Eu não vou desistir de ter você, não vou

Faço o que eu puder fazer, agora vou descontrolar,

vou

perder a linha

Num paraíso proibido te aplicar

Ele achou melhor saírem da cadeia, e irem a um lugar mais relaxado, a republica em que morava, junto aos seus outros amigos, mas no momento nenhum estava lá, com exceção de Shino, mas este estava trancado no quarto fazendo-se sabe lá o que.

No caminho compraram encomendaram uma pizza, metade calabresa, metade de quatro queijos, o sabor preferido de cada um. Chegariam junto ao entregador, já que tinham que passar para pegar a bicicleta do garoto, sorrateiramente. Chegando lá a menina ficou feliz ao perceber que o pai não tinha feito nada com ela.

Pela janela, ela pode observar o pai andar de um lado para o outro, preocupado, quase arrancando os cabelos, a mãe visivelmente abalada, gritava algo para o marido, Sakura ficou com dó deles, não era sua intenção fazê-los sofrer, mas eles estavam impedindo ela de ser feliz.

Sasuke vendo a aflição da menina, pegou na mão dela, e apertou, dando-lhe segurança, ela virou-se para ele e sorrio. Sem pensar em mais nada, resolveu a tirar o mais rápido dali, antes que ela ficasse com tanta pena dos pais que desistisse deles, sabia que devia ser difícil para ela, ver eles daquela forma. Subiu na bicicleta, e fez sinal para que ela subisse e sentasse no cano, em meio aos braços dele, era desconfortável, mas a garupa também o era.

Chegaram na republica, que era uma pequena casa perto do centro, em um bairro não muito conceituado, mas calmo, ela tinha um quarto para cada um, e uma cozinha bastante compacta, já que os meninos faziam a maioria das refeições fora, na casa predominava um ambiente de "bagunça arrumada".

O entregador já os esperava, e depois de o pagarem, se sentaram no sofá de segunda mão que os meninos ganharam de um amigo qualquer, apesar de tudo estava em boas condições, Sakura sempre que ia lá tentava não imaginar, que todos os meninos davam "amassos" com suas "namoradas", e em quantas vezes eles tinham vomitavam no sofá.

Sasuke, se lembrou de pegar o refrigerante na geladeira, a deixando sozinha na sala, ela ligou a televisão, que era bem antiga, mas tinha cabo, e foi passando os canais. Até que nessa vai e vêm, caiu em um canal, que não era apropriado para menores para menores de dezoito (se é que me entendem?!).

- Sasuke Uchiha, que coisa é essa – disse ela apontando para a T.V, falando com o namorado que havia acabado de chegar com dois copos, e uma garrafa de dois litros.

- Hã... isso? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendido, colocando os copos na mesa, e os enchendo de refrigerante para não ter que encará-la – Deve ter sido o idiota do Naruto que tem passado tempo de mais com aquele tio pervertido dele, e pediu o pacote pornô.

- Sei, e você não concordou com nada disso? – perguntou irônica, cruzando os braços e fazendo um beicinho adorável.

- Claro que não – disse ele fingindo-se indignado – Eu não sou um encalhado que precisa dessas coisas, eu tenho você amor.

- Isso não foi lá muito romântico – disse ela rindo e pegando um dos copos – Quer dizer, você me comparou a um canal de programas pornôs.

- Mas ta difícil de te agradar hoje hein? – disse ele se sentando esparramado no sofá e a puxando para o colo dele.

- Não foi você que disse que eu merecia mais? – perguntou bebendo devagar o conteúdo do copo, coca.

- E não disse nada mais da verdade – disse ele beijando varias vezes a bochecha dela.

Eles voltaram a se beijar e esqueceram a pizza por um minutos, o canal pornô ainda no ar, até que Shino adentrou o aposento interrompendo os dois.

- Vocês estão vendo filme pornô ou treinando pra participar de um? – perguntou – As regras da casa dizem que devem fazer essas coisas no quarto – advertiu e entrou na cozinha arranjar algo para o jantar, deixando-os sós novamente.

- Ai que vergonha – disse ela se levantando e ajeitando.

- Podia ser pior – disse irritado com a interropção – Podia ter sido o Naruto.

Os dois resolveram comer, Sakura pegou o controle e mudou de canal, enquanto Sasuke a servia de um pedaço de pizza em um guaranapo, os meninos evitavam usar pratos para não ter que lavá-los depois.

Comeram calmamente, conversando coisas banais, Sasuke agia como se o pai dela não tivesse o mandado prender, de certa forma ele já estava acostumado.

Estavam no ultimo pedaço de pizza cada um, na verdade o segundo de cada, como sempre sobrara pizza que provavelmente seria devorada no café da manhã.

- Esta sujo aqui – disse Sasuke para Sakura, que tinha o queixo sujo de catupiry.

- Onde?- perguntou inocentemente, tentando limpar.

- Aqui, deixa que eu limpo – disse levando a boca ao queixo dela e passando a língua sensualmente, em seguida subiu a boca até a dela, e novamente estavam se beijando, os pedaços de pizza no chão e os dois deitados no sofá.

- Uchiha as regras dizem que depois você terá que limpar – avisou Shino, voltando para o próprio quarto depois de ter jantado qualquer sobra.

- Esta certo Shino – disse agora mais irritado do que dá vez anterior.

- Er.. Shino? Não quer um pedaço de pizza? – ofereceu constrangida por ser pega no flagra pela segunda vez na mesma noite.

- Não muito obrigado – disse ele calmamente sumindo pelo corredor.

- Não se tem mais privacidade nessa casa – resmungou Sasuke.

- Talvez tivéssemos se não estivéssemos no meio da sala – comentou Sakura, pegando o pedaço de pizza do chão, por sorte o dela não cairá de cabeça para baixo.

- Então o que acha de irmos para o quarto? – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Seria ótimo, porque a idéia de dar uns "amassos" no Peci não me agrada – disse ela sorrindo.

- O que você tem contra o Peco? – perguntou se levantando do sofá e o encarando – Ele é como se fosse da família.

Peci era o apelido do sofá, antes era divã das peripécias, por causa de tudo o que passaram em cima daquele sofá, mas como Naruto não conseguia falar peripécias, optou por chamá-lo de Peci, e o apelido pegou.

- Vai saber o que vocês já fizeram nele – disse ela se levantando com uma careta de nojo.

- Só porque o Naruto já vomitou nele umas trocentas vezes? – perguntou com falsa Indignação – ou porque os caras catam as gatas nele? – continuou e parou para pensar, na verdade olhando por esse lado era mesmo nojento – Mas nos sempre limp... – começou, mas depois de relembrar tudo o que aprontaram em cima do velho Peci começava a concordar com a garota – Tem razão, não vamos fazer mais nada no Peci.

- Vocês deviam fazer uma vaquinha e comprar um novo – comentou ela indo com ele em direção ao quarto.

- Nunca, o velho Peci esteve com a gente nos momentos mais importantes da nossa vida – retrucou ele abrindo a porta do quarto – Foi onde ficamos durante nossa primeira ressaca, e primeiro porre na republica, e onde o Naruto tentou fazer um filme pornô – disse ele sem perceber o que dizia.

- Sasuke – exclamou enquanto entrava no quarto.

Ela deu uma volta no quarto, gostava de olhar ele, Sasuke era um cara muito fechado, demorava a conquistar realmente a sua confiança, para tornar-se importante na vida dele, (ela fora a primeira mulher depois da mãe dele á conseguir este feito), e parecia que aquele quarto refletia o interior escondido dele, as paredes cheias de pôsteres de bandas, que poucos sabia que ele ouvia, uma estante de livros com alguns policiais, apesar de tudo ele sabia ler (´), e um Kama sutra, e as roupas guardadas nas cômodas de segunda mão.

- Você sabe que eu nunca serei um bom rapaz – disse ele, a abraçando por trás e a puxando para a cama.

- É mesmo? Então sofra as conseqüências – disse ela empurrando-o para o lado e subindo em cima dele.

- Conseqüências?

- Sim, meninos maus, merecem ser castigados – disse ela, arranhando a parte exposta do braço dele.

Ela passou a beijar o pescoço dele, enquanto este leva as mãos ao quadril dela, colando-a ainda mais a ele, mas ela deu um tapa nas mãos dele, e fazendo sempre a mesma coisa quando ele tentava uma nova investida.

- Nada disso, menino mau – disse ela sapeca tirando as mãos dele mo quadril – Não me faça te acorrentar.

- Você já foi mais santinha – disse ele rindo.

- E de quem é a culpa por me perverter? – perguntou dando os ombros, sentado na bacia dele.

- Minha, só minha, completamente minha – disse ele levantando-se cansado daquele joguinho, e passando a beijar o pescoço dela, enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam em arrancar a blusa dela.

O dia amanhecida, e mais uma vez Sakura acabava cedendo aos apelos do namorado e dormindo na republica mesmo, ele sempre a convencia, deveria ser um dom.

- Eu preciso ir, meus pais já devem estar arrancando os cabelos – disse ela colocando o sutiã.

- Que nada, a essa altura do campeonato já se acostumaram – retrucou ele, se levantando normalmente, como se não estivesse "em pêlo".

- Sasuke – exclamou ruborizada.

- Qual o problema? Não é a primeira vez que você me vê assim – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sasuke – reclamou, ainda mais constrangida.

- Alias você já me viu bastante vezes assim – disse agora malioso, vendo-a abaixar para pegar a blusa dela – E eu também já te vi muitas vezes assim.

- Qual o problema de você colocar uma bermuda? – perguntou ela voltando-se para ele e percebendo que ele ainda estava pelado, apoiado na escrivaninha.

- Nenhum minha flor, só que não tem nada pra se esconder aqui – disse ele, pegando a bermuda que estava aos pés dele, e a colocando, sem cueca mesmo.

- De qualquer forma já vou – disse ela terminando de colocar a blusa e começando a colocar a saia.

- Por quê? – perguntou fazendo cara de pidão.

- Porque é capaz de meus pais já terem chamado a policia – disse ela e acrescentou – De novo.

- Certo mais antes tenho que te contar uma coisa – disse ele se sentando na cama e puxando-a para se sentar em seu colo.

Ela estranhou o tom que ele usou, por isso não protestou e permaneceu sentada, confortavelmente no colo do namorado, seus olhos cheios de curiosidade, denunciavam a ansiedade que sentia.

Sorriu divertido ao notar a inquietação dela, apesar de estar nervoso com a proposta que estava para fazer.

- Se case e fuja comigo?! – Ele não era de meias palavras, era o jeito dele, direto e o tom não era de pergunta, embora o certo fosse, soou mais como uma ordem.

- Como?- exclamou surpresa com o pedido, levando as mãos a boca.

- Foi isso que você ouviu – disse ele um pouco impaciente – Quando fizer 18 anos, nos casamos e fugimos.

- Pra onde? Por quê? Como? – perguntou um pouco desnorteada com o pedido repentino.

- Pra casa que irei ganhar do patrocinador, porque eu te amo e seus pais me odeiam e eu tenho um plano – ela não sabia o que a fez concordar com aquela idéia maluca, se foi a declaração desapercebida no meio da frase, um te amo muito pouco convencional, ou se foi o beijo que ele deu em seguida, mas as palavras brotaram da boca dela antes que pensasse em outra resposta.

- Sim, eu vou com você.

Eles fugiram no aniversario de Sakura, ela havia se despedido na noite anterior, se desculpando por tudo, com lagrimas nos olhos, eles imaginaram que ela tivesse terminado com o namorado e tiveram uma noite bastante agradável, a menina achou melhor assim.

No dia seguinte o pai viera perguntar em que restaurante ela gostaria de comemorar e encontrou o quarto vazio, algumas roupas faltavam no guarda roupa e uma carta descansava sobre o criado mudo, ela se despedia deles, e repetia varias vezes que os amava, mas estava indo em busca da felicidade.

A mãe revoltou-se e quebrou os porta retratos com a foto da garota, os vizinhos puderam ouvir o vidro se partindo varias vezes seguidamente, em seguida ligou para o cabeleireiro, iria pintar seu cabelo, que cor? Qualquer uma, não importava, ela só não queria ter o mesmo tom daquela desalmada, não queria nenhuma só lembrança dela, mandou os empregados tirarem tudo o que fosse dela, e guardassem trancado no porão.

No entanto quando foram ao quarto da menina, o encontraram trancado, o pai da menina chorava lá dentro baixinho, para que ninguém ouvissem repetindo a mesma pergunta "Onde foi que eu errei?".

- Teu erro foi ter proibido – cantava Sakura no trem, estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Sasuke que dormitava. Iam em direção a "capital dos esportes radicais", como chamavam – Espero que um dia vocês me perdoem – disse enquanto uma fina lagrima riscou seu rosto. Logo ela já estava a dormir.

- Viemos dar o nosso apoio – disse a senhora Sabuko polidamente, estava receosa já que sua filha podia seguir o mesmo caminho, já que namorava um dos grupos de Sasuke.

- Sabem para onde ela pode ter ido? – perguntou o senhor Sabuko.

- Sim, ela mencionou uma tal de capital dos esportes radicais, parece que o marginal arranjou um patrocinador por lá, vai dar casa, dinheiro... – disse ele amargo, fingindo-se de forte – provavelmente mentiras que inventou para ela.

Gaara estava lá, fora prestar seu apoio, já fazia um mês que Sakura fugira e ele não se conformava por ela tê-lo trocado por um delinqüente, repreendia-se todos os dias, por ter aprontado com ela, é como diz o ditado "nos só damos valor as coisas quando perdemos" ou aquela expressão "não gosto de ver os outros brincando com seus brinquedos".

O fato é que ele gostava mesmo dela, mas não era muito chegado a monogamia, e agora havia a perdido, pra alguém que ele julgava inferior.

- Eu só espero que esteja feliz – disse ele passando a mão pesadamente pelos olhos – Que tenha valido a pena.

Anos mais tarde...

Estavam todos reunidos na sala de jantar dos Harunos, esperavam a "menina" deles chegar, havia alguns amigos e varias famílias que falsamente vinham prestar apoio, mas eram na verdades apenas um bando de curiosos. Mais o vôo dela atrasara devido a uma tempestade, ela voltava com estilo, se foi embora de trem, agora voltava de avião primeira classe.

Gaara havia se associado à empresa do senhor Haruno, e se tornara um homem de negocio de sucesso, mas não se fixara com nenhuma mulher, atualmente tinha publicamente caso com Ino Yamanaka, e mais uma dezena de casos não revelados, ele ainda não perdera a repulsa por monogamia, pelo contrario só piora.

O senhor Haruno perdoara a menina, havia entrado em contato com ela a alguns anos, descobrira onde ela estava devido a um campeonato televisionado que Sasuke ganhara, depois de vencer, ele foi direto ao publico dar um beijo nela e dedicar a vitória a "mulher de sua vida". Mas demorara algum tempo até que eles conseguissem se acertar e resolverem se encontrar.

A mãe da menina ao contrario ainda guardava magoas, estava com o cabelo loiro repicado curto, apesar do cabeleireiro ter tentado convença-la a não fazê-la, dizendo que a maioria das mulheres dariam tudo por um cabelo natural daquela cor, mas ela não quis ouvir, até um tempo atrás ela negava que um dia tivera uma filha, até que uma briga com o marido fez ela parar de dizer isso a todos.

A campainha tocou e uma empregada foi abri-la, era antiga da casa e tinha ajudado a criar a menina, se emocionou ao vê-la parada em sua frente carregando um bebê no colo e de mãos dada com um menininho de cabelos negros.

- Bem vinda – disse a empregada tentando manter a pose.

- Obrigada Anaye, senti sua falta, especialmente na cozinha – disse a moça com um sorriso, estava ótima.

- Fico feliz – disse a outra quase não se contendo – Fiz seu bolo preferido, com uma camada extra de chocolate.

- Que bom, Yue queria mesmo experimentar o bolo que eu tanto falei – disse ela entrando na casa e puxando o menino.

Este era muito bonito, assim como os pais, tinha os cabelos negros assim como os olhos, usava um boné virado pra trás e a franja caia charmosamente nos olhos, devia ter nem seis, sete anos, usava uma calça preta cheia de bolso e estava com a mão dentro desses e uma camisa branca.

A menina dormia tranquilamente no colo da mãe, era a terceira filha do casal, ainda havia mais uma irmã gêmea do mais velho, que estava com Sasuke, provavelmente seria uma grande esportista, desde já demonstrava talento no skate e na "bike".

Quando chegou na sala, logo ficou tudo em silencio, todos olhavam um para os outros, e depois a olhavam, voltando a atenção novamente para o outro e cochichando, ela sabia que estava sendo avaliada.

O pai se precipitou e foi em direção a filha e abraçou comovido, depois abaixou-se até ficar na altura do neto.

- Sabe quem eu sou? – perguntou cheio de expectativa.

- Sim – respondeu simplesmente jogando a cabeça para trás "se parece muito com aquele desgraçado" o mais velho pensou – O senhor é o meu avô – disse dando os ombros "pelo menos me parece educado".

- Pode me chamar só de vô – disse.

- Ta na boa vô – disse o pequeno, apesar do vocabulário o outro se emocionou ao ser chamado de vô.

Então o senhor Haruno, se endireitou e olhou para a pequena que se encontrava nos braços da filha, tinha uma penugem rosa na cabeça e não se podia ver os olhos já que dormia, mas eram verdes como os do irmão.

- Essa é a sua caçulinha? – perguntou.

- Sim, quer carregar?

Ele perguntou se podia mesmo, não se importando com o resto das visitas e com a pose de durão, pego-a nos braços e lagrimas vieram a seus olhos, mesmo ele tentando segurar. A pequena esfregou os olhos e os abriu, revelando suas belas orbes verdes, que cintilavam "tão parecida com a minha filinha".

- E o delinqüente? – perguntou sem nenhuma descrição a mãe da jovem.

- Não sei de delinqüente esta falando, mas procure na prisão e achara vários – disse a menina tentando não se incomodar e virou-se para o pai – Sasuke pediu desculpas, mas o irmão ligou de ultima hora que tinha alguns problemas a serem resolvidos por aqui, mas ele vai tentar dar uma passada.

- Entendo – disse ainda admirando a menina em seus braços, ele deu um dedo para ela brincar, a menina agarrou com força, levando-o na boca e babando – Mas onde esta a minha outra neta?

- Foi com o pai – respondeu.

- E ele vai deixar a menina no meio de uma competição de skate com quem? – perguntou preocupado com a neta que ainda nem conhecia.

- Não é nenhuma competição, parece que uma das lojas esta com problemas – disse ela acalmando-o – Além do mais o padrinho dela esta junto.

Seguiu-se então uma serie de perguntas vinda dos convidados, quando ela se sentou no sofá, tentando deixá-la desconfortável, ela foi se esquivando das perguntas bem, mas não via a hora deles irem embora, o que foi logo após o chá. A namorada de Gaara era quase tão indiscreta quanto sua mãe e estava ficando muito desconfortável para Sakura ficar naquele ambiente.

A campainha tocou novamente e a empregada correu atender, dessa vez era Sasuke, que trazia no colo uma linda menina, que vestia um macaquinho (macacão só que mais curto) verde, por baixo uma blusa preta de capuz com detalhes de estrelas brancas e verdes, um all star cinza nos pés, o cabelo preso em duas marias-chiquinha e uma boina preta risca de giz.

- Entre senhor te esperam na sela – disse a emprega levando-o a sala, ela o anunciou e perguntou se já poderia servir o bolo, a senhora da casa disse que sim.

Sasuke suspirou já sabendo o que o esperava, entrou na sala imponente, e cumprimentou a todos com um oi frio, muitas madames se abanaram ao pousar os olhos no rapaz.

- Seja bem vindo – disse o sogro a contra gosto.

Sasuke respondeu normalmente, e se sentou ao lado de Sakura, com a filha no colo, e deu um selinho na esposa. Gaara que estava bem na frente do casal, sentiu como se Sasuke jogasse na cara dele que perdera, o que era de certa forma verdade.

- Então este é o meu vô? – perguntou a menina apontando para o senhor, este se possível ficou mais emocionado.

- Sou sim, e você deve ser a Sora.

- Isso mesmo – disse orgulhosa estufando o peito, o que provocou risos por parte do avô.

- Então Sora, você é muito parecida com a sua mãe quando pequena – comentou o mais velho, soando muito agradável.

- Não acho, essa ai tem cara de moleca, de tênis e com esse jeito – disse a senhora Haruno, o marido já ia repreende-la, quando a resposta da menina veio.

- Da licença que isso se chama stilo? – ela apoio as mãos na cintura, e o pai desta encarou o teto evitando a esposa, com um olhar que transmitia as palavras "e vem bomba" – E nem todo mundo tem que nem eu.

- Onde estão os modos minha filha? – disse Sakura sem graça. Sora segurou a vontade de responder esqueci em casa.

- Essa ai num tem jeito, não sei como podemos ser gêmeos – se pronunciou pela primeira vez Yue.

A pobre mãe não sabia o que dizer, achou que com a chegada do marido as coisas melhorariam, mas ao que parecia tinha se enganado, por sorte o bolo chegou, distraindo todos, incluindo as crianças que se colocaram a comer gulosamente o bolo.

As perguntas recomeçaram e quanto mais elas vinham, mais sem graça Sakura ficava e Sasuke mais irritado. A mãe da jovem fazia questão de deixá-los em situações constrangedoras, apesar deles terem conseguido contorná-las.

Perguntaram muito sobre o trabalho de Sasuke, e ele explicou que agora não participava tanto de campeonatos, mas ajudava nas lojas que tinha em sociedade com o irmão, que havia reaparecido depois de um tempo sumido, pelo mundo todo, e que ajudava na divulgação já que era muito famoso no meio dos esportes radicais.

As noves horas Sora começou a bocejar e eles aproveitaram a deixa, para se retirarem, alegando que as crianças precisavam dormir, o Senhor Haruno os acompanhou até a porta.

- Espero que venham mais vezes – disse esperançoso.

- Vamos sim – disse a menina, mas Sasuke a olhou deixando claro que ele pretendia nunca mais voltar – Só que da próxima vez quem sabe não fazemos algo mais intimo.

- Entendo, me desculpem pela indiscrição de meus convidados e de minha esposa – disse ele incomodado.

- Tudo bem pai.

- É tudo bem senhor, nos entendemos e sentimos pelo senhor que tem que agüentá-la todos os dias – o senhor sorriu amarelo e Sakura repreendeu o marido.

Eles terminaram a despedida, e entraram no carro importado preto, a menor no cadeirão, preso ao banco traseiro dormindo, assim como os outros dois, que estavam acomodados em travesseiros.

- Nos não vamos voltar – avisou Sasuke.

- Querido, não foi culpa do meu pai – tentou argumentar.

- Eu sei, mas eu não quero passar por aquele inferno de novo – disse ele – E nem ter que enfrentar a dragão da sua mãe, que se possível ficou pior com o tempo.

- Você é um mau menino – comentou ela tentando fingir-se de brava e segurar a risada do comentário.

O carro parou em um sinaleiro, a rua ainda estava movimentada por tanto não havia perigo. Ele virou-se para ela e respondeu:

- Eu sempre fui – e aproveitando que o carro estava parado, a beijou, até que alguém buzinasse atrás indicando que o sinal abrira.

E o que ele dissera era uma verdade incontestável, ele nunca foi um bom rapaz, mas é como dizem: "Toda patricinha adora um vagabundo".

O que ela quer, que eu deixe tua filha em paz

E o que ela quer, que você não me procure mais

Eu não tenho classe, eu não sou ninguém

Eu não tenho herança que te convém

Mas eu sou quem te faz tão bem

E o que ela quer, diga, me diga, me diga o que

quiser

E o que ela quer, diga, me siga pro que der e vier

E só de te olhar já sou teu refém

Ela pensa em mim quando pensa em alguém

Porque eu sou quem te faz tão bem

Sou quem te faz tão bem

Sou quem te faz tão bem

Sou quem te faz tão bem

Olha, eu tô indo embora até mais

Adoro loucura, garota vem cá

Se do nada eu bater, vai não vai,

Não fique parada, não fique de cara

Não durma na área se alivia vai

Porque eu nunca serei um bom rapaz

N/N: Esse desafio já foi feito a muito tempo, e também eu já havia terminado algum tempo, mas estava com preguiça de postar, então hoje eu tomei vergonha na cara e finalmente postei aqui (no orkut eu já fiz isso faz tempo x).

Doeu meu coração fazer o Gaara desse jeito, e eu tentei ao maximo amenizar o jeito galinha dele.

Eu no começo não estava sem por cento segura dessa fic, mas já desencanei, ela é meio bíblica (comprida), mas tem bastante fala e musica.

De qualquer jeito espero que apreciem o trabalho.

P.S: Lembrando que eu não estou incentivando ninguém a fugir de casa, pra que trocar uma mãe que te ama e ainda que lava roupa por um tanquinho? (isso fico meio duplo sentido XD). Brincadeira a ultima parte, mas a primeira é verdadeira u.ú


End file.
